


Artifacts

by lferion



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Anniversary, Bronze Age, Fixed-form, Gen, Poetry, Time travel the long way round, antiquity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-08
Updated: 2010-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Already old when linen new</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artifacts

Already old when linen new,   
whose hands shaped pots that beer might brew  
Saw bronze replace both flint and yew,  
When lace was web-silk wet with dew

When Apples did the earth renew  
And seeds from starry centers grew  
What stone was it your foot first knew?  
Tis granite that your hands now hew.

O knot the sinew, lace it through  
Bind point to shaft, swift, straight and true.  
Black honey mix with heather blue  
And drown the scent of death with rue

Dark clay, bright metal, maker's due  
Weft, warp and knot enshroud no few  
That trusted in not skill but thew  
Left lightning-stripped of all virtue

That fragile cup, all shards and glue  
The blade green-laced that need once threw   
Brittle wisps 'neath glass on view  
But older still, yet whole, are you.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally planned for the 8th con/9th Zine for Con*Strict 08, inspired by the modern anniversary gift-materials of pottery, bronze, linen and lace.
> 
> Thanks go to Auberus, who gave it a good going over.


End file.
